1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a computer readable recording medium, and an information processing method.
2. Related Art
There have been known document sharing systems in which each user adds additional individual information such as personal remarks and comments to online documents and shares the additional individual information with other users.
There have also been WWW (World Wide Web) servers that automatically generate and provide bookmarks especially designed for each of the registered members who access the WWW servers, based on the search and view behaviors of the registered members.